


We must fetch the Prince!

by Em_is_here



Series: A Slipper Lost and Found [2]
Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: John and Caroline fetch Edward.





	We must fetch the Prince!

John was grateful to the prince, certainly. But this search seemed hopeless and he had to get away from it, at least for an afternoon. So he took Caroline to the nearby meadow.

Just as they were preparing to leave, he saw something, past Caroline's head. Eyes focusing, he recognised the shoe she held, and the way she danced with it.

"We must fetch the prince" 

Caroline, confused, turned to follow his eyes, started and raced him to the horses.

It was a hard ride, too hard. His feet barely touched the ground, he ran through the palace so fast, down corridor after corridor, vaguely aware that Caroline was no longer following him, heading to the private sanctuary Edward had spent most of his time in after the fateful ball. Praying that he had been fast enough, that she wouldn't have disappeared again by the time the prince got there.

The door was in front of his nose and he barely managed to get it open before barrelling into it.

"Sire! She's in the meadow! Down by the lake, dancing with the shoe -" 

Edward was lounging in self pity, half undressed, shirt undone but he didn't wait to dress himself properly, just raced out, back the way John had come, leaping onto a horse that Caroline had had the presence of mind to order saddled and quickly, by the Lord, he loved that woman.

\----------

Edward's heart was in his throat, he could barely think past the words that John had shouted across the room. 

Faster, he had to go faster.

As he came to the brow of the hill, he saw her. Hair unbound, dress far simpler than the one she had been wearing that night, but somehow she was more ethereal, more beautiful when standing in this meadow, startled by the sound of galloping hooves than when done up in all her finery. 

He was so close.

\--------

Cinderella had heard a pair of horses take off a good half hour ago, but had found it no cause for concern, what could the world do to her, now that she had the slipper?

What was strange was the one set of hooves that came galloping back, she stopped twirling to face the sound when the horse and rider came into sight over the hill.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Could it be him?

It was! Pushing the horse to go as fast as it could, a wild look in his eyes. He hadn't even gotten himself properly dressed! 

Dear lord, he was more handsome than she remembered, almost bordering on beautiful!

He slid out of the saddle, running to her, breathless from what must have been a very hard ride. Had the pair of horses told him she was here?

\--------

She was here! He had found her! Well, John had.

He was suddenly nervous, his heavy breaths the only sound either of them made for a moment. The love of his life was standing in front of him and he was doing nothing, just staring at her face, not quite believing that she was real.

She stepped forward, and raised her arm, faltering slightly before touching his cheek,finger stroking at the corner of his eye as though she needed to check that he was real as well. 

Closing his eyes, he covered her hand with his and leaned into the touch.

A whispered, "are you real?" came from her perfect lips.

"As real as you are, my love"

"Hmmm. That'll do" was her only reply.

His hand slipped down her arm, the other came to cradle her head before he asked her "Can i kiss you?"

"Please" 

And it was perfect and she was here and he was sure, that nothing could go wrong from now on. 

The kiss broke, foreheads pressed together and they both laughed, and walked off into the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently discovered that there are shamefully few Slipper and the Rose fics on this site.
> 
> So I'm going to change that
> 
> I also really don't like what they did with the reunion scene between these two, the set up is fantastic, but the pay off is awful.
> 
> This may become part of a series? We shall see


End file.
